Semidiosa hermana de un ¿vampiro?
by agf99
Summary: Emily una semidiosa de 14 años, hija de Poseidon va a estudiar al instituto de Forks donde vive su hermana Bella con su esposo y su familia.
1. Chapter 1

-Emily POV-

Abri los ojos. Hoy era el día que me iba a ver a mi "queridísima" hermana, abandonando a mi verdadera familia del campamento y la seguridad solo por el capricho de mi madre. ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Mi padre se había aceptado y con él todo quedo irrefutable. Bueno me levante, era todavía temprano, se seguía escuchando los ronquidos de mi hermano Percy.

Cogí una camisa de gasa azul con celeste y un short jean azul oscuro cun unas converse azul marino. Fui al comedor y me senté en la mesa de Poseidón. Habían pocos campistas sentados ya en sus mesas la mayoría era de Atenea pero me fijé que no estaba Annabeth que era mi cuñada y mi mejor amiga.

-Panqueques con nutella.

-No creo que debas desayunar eso, Emi

-Annie no molestes, hoy desayuno aquí y pienso disfrutarlo

-ni que fueras a irte por siempre es solo un año

-pero es aguantando a mi perfecta-hermana-mayor que no soporto

-yo tampoco lo hacía con mi padre pero solo quería ver lo que quería yo y no lo que de verdad pasaba

-Annie no ayudas

-Bueno, bueno ya haber ya empacaste

-Si lo hice ayer en la noche

-Llevas tus dos pulseras

-mmm-vio su muñeca-si

-Tu celular anti-mounstros

-Si ayer me lo dio Leo

-Ya llevas todo lo principal- vio su reloj- anda a despetirte de Percy porque ya va a hacer hora

-Tranquila parece que tu te fueras y yo no-replique

Rodo los ojos- solo apúrate que tu avión sale dentro de 4 horas

-a-v-ión—tartamudeé

-si Zeus no te va a hacer nada, tu padre ya hablo con el—restándole importancia con a mano

Suspire. Levante a Percy tirándole un poco de agua para que se levantara para despedirme ya que no me iba a acompañar ya que 2 semidioses hijo de los 3 grandes en un aeropuerto era una buena oportunidad para los mounstos.

Despues de despedirme de todos, me fui con Annie al aeropuerto me hizo prometer que la llamaría una vez de que llegara a Forks, un pueblo nada conocido que llueve todo el día.

Despues de unas horas de viaje y una parada, llegue al 'famoso' Forks.

* * *

Holaaa, comenten acepto de todo solo dejen su opinion

Byee

Alicia


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella POV-

Mi herma pequeña iba a venir, la verdad es que nunca nos conocimos bien; antes de mudarme a Forks solo la veía en vacaciones después estaba en internados ya que cada año la cambiaban a otro porque la expulsaban, la verdad nunca supe la razón de Reneé para enviarla legos.

La última vez que la vi fue antes de que me fuera a vivir con Charlie, ella tenía 8 años, era una niña alta para su edad con rizos color marrón casi negro con unos ojos verde mar.

Les dije a todos lo que me pidió mi madre, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Bella por qué nunca nos contaste de tu hermana?- pregunto Carlisle un poco triste por nunca tener la confianza de decirle.

-Porque nunca la veía solo en vacaciones, ya que se iba a internados ; la última vez que la vi fue cuando ella tenía 8 y yo estaba a punto de mudarme a Forks- dije encogiéndome los hombros- nunca la conocí realmente siempre paraba afuera de la casa.

Los días fueron pasando, ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a mi hermana (con Edward). La vi era una chica de 14 con una camisa azul con un top negro y un short y converse. Era de piel un poco bronceada con el pelo como lo recordaba con sus ojas verde mar, aunque hayan pasado muchos años (2 desde que me convertí en vampira y como 5 desde que no nos vemos).

Estaba nerviosa sabía de que ella no quería venir aquí ya que quería quedarse en un campamento que según mamá ella asiste los veranos , pero al final a regañadientes acepto estudiar aquí.

* * *

Comenten plisssss . se que es corto pero no pude hacerlo mas largo por que tenía que estudiar

Byee

Alicia


	3. Chapter 3

-Emily POV-

Al bajar de las escalerilla del avión me sentí aliviada, no había pasado nada durante el vuelo; aunque no quisiera repetirlo, me mareé horrible y no podía moverme a ningún otro lado que mi asiento. Al llegar localicé a mi hermana no había cambiado mucho solo estaba un poco más alta y pálida, como es posible si cuando la vi por última vez era pálida ahora parece que no tiene sangre , ojos color miel, que raro ella los tenía color chocolate , bueno en fin parecía mucho mas bonita de lo que recordaba. A su lado había un chico también pálido como mi hermana, con cabello cobrizo y con los ojos idénticos a mi hermana , que raro.

Me acerque a ellos- ¿Isabella?-sabía que la molestaría, por eso lo dije

Hizo una nueca y voltió-Oh! Emily como te extrañe- si claro y yo soy Mario Bros-estas gigante y muy hermosa…

-Si si- me volteé para presentarme para el que supongo que es mi 'querido' cuñado- Soy Emily y tu supongo que eres mi cuñado ¿no?

-Si soy Edward-acaso estamos en el siglo XV o qué, quién le pone esa clase de nombre a su hijo. Bueno y su voz es rara como aterciopelada o no sé , pero rara.

-Edward POV-

Bella estaba preocupada por su hermana que llegaría aquí a cursar tercero de secundaria (NA: no sé cómo son los grados de los colegios de EEUU) y estaba nerviosa porque quería entablar una buena relación cosa que al parecer no tenían.

En el aeropuerto se nos acerca una chica con la piel ligeramente bronceada, pelo casi negro, un poco alta y ojos verde mar, no era muy parecida a Bella. Se presenta interrumpiendo a Bella , noto algo raro no escucho su mente , bueno tendré que hablar esto con Carlisle. Me presento y la llevamos al carro.

Se mete en la parte trasera de mi Volvo u saca su celular, era un IPhone 5s, le marca a alguien.

-Emily POV-

Me siento en la parte de atrás del carro y saco mi celular. Marcó a Annabeth para que no se preocupe. Dioses ella parece mas mi mamá que mi amiga!

-Hola- responde

-Annie ya llegue no te mueras de angustia

-Emi dioses que bien que llegaste bien

-Si como esta el campamento, los Stoll destruyeron el campamento sin mí o que?

-No dicen que quieren que vengas para hacerlo- de seguro estaría frunciendo el ceño o algo así. Debo evitar decir cosas raras porque presiento de que escuchan lo que Annie dice.

-y Percy donde está? Extraño mi hermanito-haciendo una voz sencillamente adorable para conseguir lo que quiero

-Esta entrenando con la espada con Clarisse- Oh miércoles veo como mi hermana y mi cuñado fruncen ligeramente el ceño, si escuchan lo que esta diciendo

\- Bueno Annie mándale mis saludos a todos- dije atropellando mis palabras- Byee- sin dejar que conteste le cuelgo.

El camino sigue en silencio . Despues de unos minutos de pasar por el bosque la cual me puedo meter unas horas a entrenar, a una casa gigante blanca casi como una mansión.

* * *

Holaaa , Como estan? Sorryy por no acualizar antes estaba en examenes, la verdad es que aún sigo toda esta semana así que no voy a actualizar esta semana, es lo mas probable

, Sorry en serio .

Dejen su comentarios y gracias por los que recibí

Byeee


	4. Chapter 4

-Emily POV-

La mansión era blanca con muchos ventanales del estilo antiguo paro muy bien conservada. Al bajar del carro y coger mi maleta que la cogió Edward, y no me hizo caso de que yo podía llevarla. Entre a la mansión, ahí estaba un rubio ojimiel de entre veinte a treinta años, a lado tenía a una mujer también ojimiel con pelo color chocolate y cara en forma de corazón. Los dos eran tan pálidos como fantasmas

Se me acercaron lentamente pensando que me iba correr al verlos.

-Soy Carlisle - se presento el rubio- y ella es Esme mi esposa- la presento a la de a lado- somos los padres de Edward.

-Mucho gusto- dije cortésmente- soy Emily h..-me calle abruptamente al ver que iba a decir hija de Poseidón no creo que se los tomaran también, los miré pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Justo llegaron dos personas, una chica y un chico. La chica también era ojimiel y tenía el pelo corto , se parecía a un duende; tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico era rubio y ojimiel eran pálido como los demás; parecía un poco hóstil.

-Soy Alice y el es mi esposo Jasper-se presentó la duende y a Jasper.

En ese momento llegó una chica, un chico y una niña en medio de los dos. La chica era rubia, pálido y tenía los ojos iguales a los de los demás ¿en serio todos los ojos iguales? Raro. Bueno era bonita, parecía una modelo. El chico era ojimiel igual que todos los de su familia, era gigante como un oso y tenía el pelo negro azabache. La niña tenía los ojos marrones, al fin otro color, el pelo rubio con mechones castaños.

-Tu debes ser la hermanita de Belly-Bells – dijo el oso, bufe pero solo consiguió que se ría- soy Emmet , ella es Rosalie- señalando a la rubia-y ella es Renesme-señalando a la niña, que hizo una mueca- perdón Nessie

-¿Cómo el moustro?- pregunte curiosa, haciendo que rían excepto mi hermana que solo bufo.

-Bueno Emily cuéntanos algo de tu vida- dijo Carlisle yendo a la sala y sentándose

\- mmm… tengo 14 años-dije comenzando- tengo 2 hermanos aparte de Bella- dije haciendo que miraran a Bella sorprendidos, al darme cuenta de que pensaban añadi- de parte de mi padre- haciendo de que se relajaran- se llama Percy y Tyson- sonreí al recordarlos.

-¿Y quien es tu padre?- pregunto Esme

\- mmm..- empecé a temblar un poco- es dueño de muchos puertos alrededor del mundo-dije dejándolos asombrado y lo que dije no era del todo mentira ya que era cierto tenía muchos puertos.- Su nombre es..-lo pensé por un rato- Percebe- al no ocurrirme algo mejor, se escuchó un rayo que sonaba como una carcajada.

-Percebe ¿en serio? –dijo Emmet carcajeándose

-Si-dije tensa

-y ¿cómo se llevan?- pregunto Esme

-Bueno casi no lo veo, en realidad lo vi una sola vez en el campamento- dije pensando- no me llevo muy bien con él.

Todos me vieron raro como con lástima y se formó un poco tensión que Nessie la rompió.

-¿cómo es el campamento?-pregunto

-Edward POV-

Cuando pregunto los ojos de Emily brillaron como si le encantara.

-Bueno es en Long Island- comenzó- tiene un campo de fresas, un campo de tiro al arco – frucí el ceño junto con Bella y Esme es peligroso- un campo de esgrima- es lo es mas una playa, cabañas para que se reparten según quién es tu padre o madre

No entendí eso así que pregunté

-Es que mi familia de parte de mi padre es muy grande -explicó- tiene muchos hermanos y sobrinos. Cada uno son gente muy importante- siguió diciendo- y tienen muchos enemigos por eso y para protegernos a sus hijos e hijas de cada uno nos manda al campamento- termino con furia y no necesitaba el don de Jasper para saberlo, tenía los puños apretados, con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada fulminante a la nada sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Oh!-dijimos todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo. En ese momento bostezo, eran como las 6 de la tarde pero el viaje la debió haber cansado mucho pero como nosotros somos vampiros excepto Nessie no lo notamos. Esme se dio cuenta también y la llevo a su habitación

-Emily POV-

Tras fingir que estaba cansada para que me dejaran de preguntar sobre mi padre, el cual no me llevo muy bien ya que lo único que gano con ser su hija es ser perseguida por mounstros asquerosos, así estando siempre en peligro constante.

Esme me llevo al segundo piso y me condujo a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que supuse que era mi habitación. Al entrar me quede asombrada. Era gigante con las paredes pintadas de un suave color crema pastel con una ventana con vista al bosque. Había una cama gigante blanca. También tenía un baño , un armario gigante y un escritorio con una pequeña biblioteca.

Me despedí de Esme, me cambie a una pijama larga de color verde pastel y me metí a la cama deseando no tener pesadillas.

Holaaa ¿les gusto? Espero que sí, si tienen sugerencias o algo déjenlo en un comentario lo (agradezco muchooo)

En serio siento no poder subir el capitulo la semana pasada, es que me castigaron sin entrar a internet aunque sigo castigada voy a tratar de subir lo mas rápido posible

Dejen comentarios y gracias por los que me han enviado uno 3


	5. Chapter 5

-EdwardPOV-

Cuando se fue decidí hablar con todos acerca de que no puedo escuchar a Emily en mi mente, espere a que Esme volviera a la sala. Respire hondo.

-Tengo que decirles una cosa- dije, todos me voltearon a ver preocupados de que sea algo malo- no es nada malo- agregue rápidamente, todos se tranquilizaron- Es que me parece raro de que no pueda escuchar la mente de Emily.

Mi padre empezó a hablar- No es tan raro ya que es hermana de Bella de repente comparten el don

-Si, es lo más posible-acepté

Emmet intervino diciendo

-Tu hermana es genial Belly-Bells-tipico de él- es tan diferente a ti

-Si-respondió- ella es mucho más relajada que yo y mucho más inmadura es como tú una niña pequeña.

-Si tien…-comenzó pero se dio cuenta del insulto-hey!

Todos estábamos riéndonos de él cuando sentí que alguien caía dormida en mi hombro. Era Nessie, la levante con mucho cuitado y la llevé a su cuarto, la arropé y baje.

Toda la noche pasó entre charlas.

-EmilyPOV-

Me desperté sobresaltada, no había tenido pesadillas, que suerte las odio. Luego recordé la conversación de ayer, sonreí al saber que había fastidiado a mi padre.

Es verdad de que yo no toleraba a mi padre simplemente por condenarme a vivir matando mounstros para sobrevivir, por eso y por un favor que hice a Zeus me bendijo aunque en realidad era un premio por respetarlo a él en vez de mi padre. También tenía bendiciones de Hefestos (por hacerle varias misiones) y de Hécate (por salvar a varias de sus hijas de unos ciclopes).

Me levante y cogí el primer short que encontré que era un blanco y un polo verde con un símbolo de reciclaje que me regalo Grover en mi cumpleaños el año pasado, con unas DC negras.

Baje note que todos estaban en la sala conversando, Esme me sirvió el desayuno que eran un huevo frito con tostadas y jugo de naranja. Por los dioses estaba buenísimo!

Estaba tomando jugo cuando Bella me dice- que selectivos quieres para la escuela?- escupí todo el jugo

-es..cue.e..la-balbuceé, haciendo de que se rían

-Si escuela el lugar donde aprendes-respondió Emmet para luego reír

-Si se lo que es-dije molesta- solo que no me gusta

-Pero tienes que ir, así que escoge

Me tendió una lista donde salían cursos demasiados aburridos hasta que vi

_Griego_

No me iba a doler la cabeza tratando de leer y como ya sabía iba a ser sencillo para mí. Así que le dije

-Quiero griego- dije

-Sabes que es difícil ¿no?-dijo Carlisle

-Ajá-respondí- creo que va a ser el único curso que voy a aprobar con buena nota

-¿porque?-dijo

-Porque en el campamento enseñan griego y aparte tengo Dislexia y THDA- todos abrieron los ojos

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Bella en shock

-Nunca te lo dijo Reneé

-No-dijo- solo me dijo que tenías unos problemas y por eso te expulsaban

-Bueno eso eran los problemas aparte claro de ser muy bromista-dije con una sonrisa

Terminé mi desayuno y charle un rato con Nessie que me contó que tenía 12 e iba a comenzar primero de secundaria ósea que dos años menos al que yo voy


	6. Chapter 6

-BellaPOV-

Al Emily decirme de que tenía dislexia me sorprendí ya que solo sabía de que siempre se metía en problemas y por eso la expulsaban. Luego dijo que le iba ir mejor en griego cuando se le debía ser mas difícil por eso en vez de mas fácil me quede pensando un rato hasta que note la mirada de Edward. Quite mi escudo para preguntarle.

_Edward no debería ser más difícil estudiar griego cuando tienes dislexia?-_le dije en mi mente, el solo asiente disimuladamente mientras que observa a Nessie conversando con Emily sobre las bromas que había hecho en la escuela

-EmilyPOV-

Sabía que había cometido un error al decir que se me iba a hacer más fácil griego a pesar de mi dislexia pero creo (o eso espero ) de que no lo hayan notado, así que le cuento todas las bromas que hacía en las escuelas que fui, así se pasa toda la mañana entre risas contándole, solo estaban ahí Edward y Bella ya que Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital (¿en serio quién trabaja los domingos?), Esme no se doonde estaba, Jasper,Emmet, Rosalie y Alice se fueron de compras a una cuidad cerca de ahí.

Bella me preparo el almuerzo junto con el de Nessie, nos observaron mientras comíamos pero lo raro es que ellos no comían

-¿no van a almorzar?- les pregunte

-No-dijo Bella –es que ya comimos un poco mas temprano ya que desayunamos temprano.

Termino mi comida y subo a mi habitación para poder hablar con mi hermanito. Marco su número, pero no contesta así que llamo a Annie que me responde

-Emily-dijo- por que me cortaste tan rápido el teléfono

-Es que parecía como que mi hermana y su esposo escuchaban todo lo que decíamos y me pareció que lo mejor es que habláramos después- explique

-Bueno no importa, tienes tus pulseras puestas?

-Sabes que si Annie

Mis pulseras una era de bronce con turquesas que eran mi escudo y la otra era de broce con esmeraldas que eran cualquier arma que quiera en el momento, eran prácticamente el único regalo de mi padre desde que lo conozco, sabía que mi padre prefería a Percy ante que a mí ya que era el Héroe del Olimpo y todas esas cosas, y sabía que nunca quizo tener otro hijo(a) y me lo dejo en claro cuando hable con el

_Flash Back_

_Tenía 12 y estaba en la clase de tiro con arco con Quirón ayer había sido reclamada al frente de todos en la hoguera después de dos semanas. De repente apareció Percy _

_-Emily!-grita _

_-Que pasa?_

_-Ven acompañame-dijo, me despedí de Quiron y me fui corriendo con él, me estba llevando a la playa donde estaba un tipo pelinegro con ojos verdes vestido de pescador._

_-Aquí esta-dijo Percy y se fue corriendo_

_-umm..-dije ya sabía quién era: Poseidón en otras palabras mi 'querido' padre- hola_

_-Hola Emily-dijo paternalmente mirándome a los ojos luego desvía la mirada- lo siento _

_-¿de que?- dije odiaba a las personas que me dicen cosas sin sentido y esta era una de ellas_

_-De que hayas nacido- respondió simplemente- te espera una vida llena de monstruos y por eso lo siento_

_-Ósea lamentas que nazca- respondo entre cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con furia_

_\- Si , fue un error que naciera y tu lo vas a tener que pagar –dijo mirando hacia otro lado_

_Sentí la furia que me invadía y me volteé y corrí hacia otro lado consiente de que Poseidón me llamaba _

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Después hablamos de cosas triviales al menos durante una hora y media, después de eso me fui al bosque por la ventana del cuarto que tenía un tronco para poder escalarlo.

Lo siento por no actualizar antes! Pero aquí esta el capitulo, dejen comentarios con sus opiniones , gracias por todos los comentarios y a los que siguen est historia


	7. Chapter 7

-EmilyPOV-

Me interne en el bosque, encontré un claro donde podía practicar que estaba cerca de un arroyo para curarme las heridas.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué entreno? Pues es simple sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían los monstruos , y mejor tener un buen ritmo para que cuando vuelva Percy no me dé una paliza

Empecé a practicar con una espada, al cabo de una hora lo deje, para practicar con arco y flechas. De repente escuche un ruido, me tensé inmediatamente, convertí mi arco en espada , no convertí mi escudo porque sabía que iba a estorbar

Estaba segura que era un monstruo, se estaba acercando rápidamente lo sabía; levante mi espada. Vi al monstruo, maldije en griego, un minotauro, es en serio, en mi segundo día. No dude en atacar, al menos no tenía armadura así que lo herí en el brazo, mala idea, se enfureció y arremetió contra mí. Pude escapar por muy poco aunque si me hirió un poco en el abdomen, sabía que estaba sangrando y dolía demasiado.

Mande una pared de agua para distraerlo, funciono; luego le incruste la espada en la nuca casi sin fuerzas,se convirtió en arena. Me tambaleé y caí. Me desmaye en el suelo en el charco de mi sangre.

-BellaPOV-

Luego del almuerzo Nessie se fue a la Push para ver a Jake. Seguía confundida por lo que dijo del griego. Escuché la conversación que tuvo con la tal 'Annie' ¿Cómo averiguo qué pudimos escuchar la conversación?¿Que tenían de importantes unas pulseras?

Me distraje escuchando como Edward tocando el piano un par de horas, luego me acordé Emily! Como me pude olvidar, fui corriendo a velocidad humana hasta su cuarto no escuchaba su corazón sabía que Edward me había seguido.

Entre a su habitación, estaba vacía y las ventanas abiertas. Maldije, me había olvidado que Emily amaba los bosques y aquí era demasiado peligroso. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamar a los demás para que la busquen, mientras que salía disparada hacia el bosque con Edward siguiéndome.

Corrí como posesa buscando algún ruido que no sea de animales, después de media hora (me habían encontrado los demás) la encontré en un pequeño claro donde estaba tendida Emily con sangrando tanto así que había un charco. Sabía que solo quedábamos Carlisle, que se fue de inmediato a atenderla; Edward, que sabía que lo necesitaría y yo, que estaba sollozando viendo a mi hermana herida abrazada en mi esposo, la herida era grande que le cruzaba todo el abdomen a su lado estaba su pulsera, se la puse con cuidado en su brazo, oía su corazón.

Carlisle la levanto y se fue corriendo hacia la casa sabía que no podía curarla aquí ya que no tenía los implementos y esa herida tenía que ser suturada.

Corrí detrás de él con Edward pisándome los talones.

-CarlislePOV-

Estaba en el hospital no había pacientes que atender, sentado en mi oficina viendo los informes de unos pacientes que estaban bajo mi custodia. Sentí mi celular vibrar, era un mensaje de Bella que decía:

_Carlisle, Emily ha desaparecido probablemente está en el bosque, ayúdame a buscar_

No dude ni un segundo, pedí a un médico que me cubriera mi turno porque tenía una emergencia, accedió y me fui volando a mi coche y conducí hasta mi casa. Desde ahí vi que los otros también estaban allí, nos miramos y corrimos, después de un rato encontramos a Bella y Edward los dos tenían caras de preocupación y culpa.

La encontramos en un claro, estaba desmayada sobre un charco de sangre, los otros se fueron por el olor a sangre por miedo a descontrolarse, excepto Edward, Bella y yo. Bella estaba sollozando en el pecho de Edward.

Vi la herida le atravesaba todo el abdomen, eran un poco profunda y todavía sangraba. Vi a Bella recoger su pulsera y ponérsela ía que necesitaría coserle la herida, así que la cogí y me la lleve a la casa donde podría curarla.

Edward y Bella me seguían de muy cerca. Llegué a la casa donde estaban los demás sentados, Emily todavía sangraba así que preocupado me fui a su cuarto donde la puse en su cama, saque mis implementos de médico de mi despacho y fui a verla donde ya se encontraban Bella y Edward, sus rostros se notaban muy culpables y sobretodo preocupados por la salud de Emily.

Limpie la herida ,así se veía mejor , parecía un corte de espada pero no estaba seguro y comencé a suturarla, luego la envolví en vendas.

Su rostro poco a poco volvía a estar normal ya que antes estaba pálido como una calavera.

Me fui a quemar todos las vendas manchadas de sangre para que no ocurra un accidente

-BellaPOV-

Me sentí mejor cuando Carlisle termino de curarla, todavía me sentía culpable por lo que paso ya que si hubiera estado más atenta, ni siquiera habían pasado dos días! Me acerque a la cama y pude ver como poco a poco recobraba su color. Me quede ahí todo el resto de la noche, Edward se fue a recoger a Nessie de la Push ya que era un poco tarde.

Pasaron 2 días pero Emily no despertaba, era raro ya que según Carlisle debió haber despertado al día siguiente, prácticamente no me despegaba de ella, y si lo hacía la dejaba con otra persona para que la pudiera chequear y avisarme si despertaba.

Ya eran como las 6 de la tarde cuando note que Emily se movía

-EmilyPOV-

Abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación, me sentía mareada y habían imágenes que no tenían mucho sentido. Me di cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación ya que estaba Bella ahí mirándome con preocupación, de pronto me acorde de todo. Oh dioses! El minotauro, la herida y de seguro Bella me va a matar por escaparme!

-¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Bella

-Si, ¿Qué paso?-pregunte, espero que no me haya visto pelear con el minotauro, porque si lo había visto tendría que inventarme escusas

-Te encontramos en el bosque tirada y sangrando-uff que alivio,aunque su mirada se había vuelto de enojo, mala señal- ahora ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?¿porque prácticamente te escapaste?¿por qué te encontramos así?-prácticamente gritó todo, después de unos segundos todos estaban en la habitación

_Gracias hermanita gusto lo que necesitaba _pensé

-A ver estaba en el bosque, porque quería caminar-mentí- en el campamento siempre puedo ir al bosque sin permiso y no sé porque estaba así-suerte que siempre fui una buena mentirosa y en especial luego que me ensañaron los Stolls el arte de mentir.

Su cara se suavizo un poco aunque seguía molesta , los demás miraban en silencio aunque Emmet se reía un poco.

-Emily me debiste avisar el bosque es peligroso- _nah en serio? Solo me ataco un minotauro eso si es máxima seguridad _pensé- nos preocupaste a todos- los demás asintieron

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-pregunte sabía que me había desmayado un par de días al menos después de usar los poderes de agua y estar entrenando.

Frunció el ceño- Dos días, por cierto tienes tareas que hacer del colegio para ponerte al día

Suspire, tareas como las odio. Esme me alcanzo un plato con comida, todavía sentía un poco de dolor en el abdomen pero nada que no se podría curar con néctar y ambrosía; todos se fueron dejándome sola. Al fin!

* * *

Hola les gusto? Comenten porfass, gracias por los comentarios y lo siento por la demora!


	8. Chapter 8

-EmilyPOV

El domingo me dejaron salir de la cama, saben lo frustrante que es no poder caminar a excepción de ir al baño en especial cuando tienes TDAH, en realidad si podía caminar pero Bella no quería! Emmet se burlaba constantemente de eso. Hable bastante con mi hermano y Annie, eso solo sirvió para que me regañen y le den la razón a Bella! Me moleste con los dos cuando me dijeron eso y les colgué , al parecer sirvió para darse cuenta que me molestaba e intentaron llamarme de nuevo, no les conteste ninguna furiosa.

Mañana iba a comenzar la escuela, ya tenía todo listo desde la semana pasada (en realidad comenzó el lunes pasado, pero la herida me impidió ir). La verdad es que no quería ir a pesar de que Bella me dijo que me iba ayudar a estudiar, pero se que luego se va a arrepentir.

A Nessie la llegué a conocer mejor, nos volvimos muy unidas siempre me iba a ver y me dijo que siempre Bella era igual de exagerada con ella cuando se enfermaba. La pasábamos charlando y ella haciendo su tarea y luego se iba a la Push, una reserva india (como la de los Cherokee) donde estaba su mejor amigo Jacob, siempre hablaba de él. También me dijo que cuando me dejen salir los íbamos a ir a visitar.

-BellaPOV-

El domingo , ósea hoy, la deje salir de la cama a pesar de las súplicas de Emily que la dejara salir, pero quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

El lunes a pesar de quejas se iba ir al colegio, le prometí ayudarle a estudiar para que se le haga más fácil.

He investigado más sobre la dislexia por lo que me dijo sobre el griego y al parecer normalmente la dislexia impide aprender otros idiomas y en especial los que tienes diferentes letras.

Nessie al parecer a congeniado bien con mi hermanita ya que Emily le cuenta sobre su vida (cosa que no he logrado que haga conmigo) y de sus bromas que hizo.

Solo llamo dos veces a su hermano y a la tal Annabeth , no los volvió a llamar porque la regañaron aunque no entendí la mitad de la conversación ya que hablaban como en clave diciendo cosas como: _minotauro,ambrosía y néctar_ y siempre maldecían con cosas como estas: _por los dioses o por hades_

Hola? Que tal? Dejen su opiniones en comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

_-EmilyPOV-_

_Hoy era lunes y muchos diran ¿Que tiene de importante? bueno pues para mí es algo así como mi juicio final y se preguntaran por qué ¿no? bueno es por una sola palabra: colegio._

_Bella se ofreció a llevarme ya que quería hablar con el director sobre no e que cosa. Iba en camino a la escuela con Nessie y trataba de prestar atención sobre su descripción super detallada sobre la escuela y sus profesores._

_Después de media hora de camino llegamos a un edificio rojizo de tres pisos con un patio enorme que tenía un pequeño estacionamiento._

_Me despedí de Bella y me fui hacia la oficina donde tenía que recoger el horario y todo lo demás, todos me quedaban mirando ya que bueno era nueva y había llegado una semana después de lo normal y según Nessie el rumor sobre mi 'accidente' se había hecho publico._

_La oficina francamente era horrible, las paredes pintadas de color verde pálido con una alfombra blanca que estaba sucio y llenas de escritorios. Me acerque al que suponía que debía ser el de la secretaria_

_-Soy Emily Dwyer-la secretaria recién al decir eso me miró y al parecer si había escuchado de mí, bueno la verdad según lo que escuché fui el centro de chisme antes que llegara y después de lo de la herida._

_-A sí, tome esto es tu horario que tiene tus profesores de cada curso y este es un mapa para que te guíes-dijo- deberías irte tienes clases_

_-Gracias-respondí, me guarde el mapa y mire mi horario, después de unos minutos de tratar de entender los que decía, me encamine hacia mi clase Algebra _

_Simplemente genial__-pensé-__algebra en la mañana _


	10. Chapter 10

-POVEmily-

Caminé tratando de no llamar la atención a mi primera clase que era según el mapa en el segundo piso pero era una tarea difícil por no decir imposible al ser el centro de miradas de los demás chicos.

Después de perderme un par de veces llegué al salón justo cuando llegaba el profesor, en el salón me senté casi al final en un lugar apartado que no se podía ver desde el pupitre así que podría dormir un rato.

El profesor que-no-sé-cómo-se-llama pero me cae mal por su curso me llamo para que me presentara pero al caminar una id…a me puso zancadilla y casi me mato, le dirigí una mirada fulminante y con la dignidad que me quedaba me dirigí donde estaba el profesor con una sonrisa más falsa que el peluquín que traía.

Me volteé al centro de la clase y con una máscara fría y de superioridad me presente dejando en claro que conmigo no se metan.

-Me llamo Emily Dwyer, vengo de Phoenix-dije y me fui a mi sitio

La clase desde ahí supongo que transcurrió normal ya que me quedé dormida, es que estaba tan aburrida! Y eran dos horas seguidas; por los dioses quién en su sano juicio lo hace!

Todo transcurrió normal hasta el almuerzo me hice amiga de una chica llamada Sarah que era morena, un poco alta, con el pelo castaño claro y con los ojos marrones avellanas. Era un poco/ bastante tímida y por ende callada y no se metía con nadie aunque por lo que pude ver era bastante estudiosa. La conocí en biología ya que era mi compañera y prácticamente me salvo de la pregunta que me hizo la profesora ya que no entendía nada de lo que decían.

En el almuerzo me senté con ella y con sus amigos que me cayeron bien; y me compré una pizza de peperoni que estaba muy grasosa pero bueno, con una botella con agua. Todo transcurría normal, estábamos hablando sobre las clases, cuando la id…a que trato que me callera en la clase de algebra se acerco con dos chicas atrás.

La chica del centro era rubia, delgada y con ojos azules; las otras tenían el pelo marrón y negro con ojos verdes y castaños respectivamente.

-Hay pero a quién tenemos aquí-dijo con voz melosa la rubia, haciendo que todos voltearan- si es la hermana bastarda de Isabella Swan-Cullen –termino haciendo que casi todos rieran excepto los de mi mesa y Nessie que estaba sentada en otra mesa mirando con el ceño fruncido

Aprete mi puño con furia, no podía dejar que me dejara en ridículo

-Hay pero quien tenemos aquí-le respondí de la misma forma- a una rubia uni-neuronal con tanto maquillaje que parece una lechuza-termine con una sonrisa, todos se rieron de ella, algunos se cayeron al piso

-Déjala White, no te ha hecho nada-dijo tranquilamente Sarah

-Cállate Jones que contigo no es- siseo furiosa

-Mira cara de búho lo mejor es que te pierdas y nos dejes comer tranquilos ¿quieres?-dije con una sonrisa burlona tratando de que la botella con agua mía no explotara de la furia que sentía.

Nadie pero nadie se metía conmigo en especial con el hecho de que supuestamente no conozca a mi padre y que bueno sea una hija fuera de matrimonio lo que al parecer aquí lo sabían.

Comencé a planear una broma a White iba a saber con quién se estaba metiendo.

Se volteo y se dirigió a su mesa.

Respire tranquila o lo más que podía para calmarme.

-¿Quién era?-pregunte

-Se llama Katy White y las de su costado son sus 'amigas'-dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra- Nicole Smith y Diana Nicols –dijo un chico que se llamaba Josh creo- Katy se cree la gran cosa siempre y molesta tratando de hacer sentir mal a cuanto puede

-¿Por qué me molesto digo si ni siquiera me conoce?-dije

-Bueno es que todos han estado hablando de ti desde tu llegada, hasta antes y bueno no le gusta que alguien que no sea ella lo sea

Termino el almuerzo y me pare botando casi toda mi comida y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase con Josh que la compartíamos era Historia

_Genial _pensé_ simplemente genial, tengo a alguien que me odia el primer día de clase_

**Hola! perdon por la tardanza, estuve castigada y no podía utilizar mi compu! **

**Bueno aquí esta el cap.**

**Gracias por los comenterios y por favor dejen sus opiniones; las que sean**


	11. Chapter 11

-EmilyPOV-

Me encamine con Josh a la clase de historia que resulto que nos iban a pasar una película, que era demasiado aburrida, por lo que me dormí, es que en serio ¿cómo una clase puede ser taaan aburrida? , después de la clase me toco Literatura, el profesor empezó a hablar sobre una corriente del romanticismo que a la mitad de la oración empecé a dibujar flores en mi cuaderno hasta que nos dejó salir.

Esa por suerte era mi última clase del día, ya que no hubiera podido aguantar otra hora. Bella nos fue a recoger al cole.

Nessie me empezó a comentar sobre su día cuando volvíamos a la casa, pero no comento nada de lo que paso en la cafetería, Bella no hablo nada en el camino pero sentía que estaba al pendiente de cada palabra que hablaba Nessie o lo que yo contestaba.

Ya en mi cuarto empecé a escuchar música desde mi celular y me quede dormida. No había tratado de ir al bosque desde el accidente en especial cuando Bella prácticamente me vigila cada paso que doy.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-dije indiferente, en la puerta estaba Bella y fue a apagar mi celular que estaba a mi costado.

-¿Tienes tareas?-pregunto

Oh,vamos ni que fuera una bebé, respire dos veces tratando de no usar un vocabulario que pareciera de marinero.

-No-dije cortante, no había hablado mucho con Bella ya que éramos lo opuesto, ella siempre perfecta en todo y yo siempre teniendo problemas y todo eso.

-¿Segura?

-No, Bella, no estoy segura porque no asistí a mis clases y tu si – dije con sarcasmo, ella frunció el ceño

-No era necesario que me contestes de esa forma, Emily-dijo calmada- no te hecho nada y solo te estaba preguntando para ver si necesitas mi ayuda con algo

-No necesito tu ayuda-le espete

-No me conteste de esa forma-grito

-POVBella-

-No me grites-dijo levantándose- no eres nadie para hace…- no pensé, le tire un cachetada y luego se llevó la mano a la cara en shock.

-Emily yo lo siento-dije tratando de cogerla, me aparto.

-POV Emily-

La muy i…a me pego solo por decirle algo que es verdad, me lleve la mano a la cara en serio había dolido.

-Emily yo lo siento-dijo tratando de cogerme, le aparte la mano con algo de brusquedad.

Tenía que llamar a Quirón para volver no podía quedarme aquí, simplemente no la iba a aguantar más.

-Dejame sola-le dije en un susurro que al parecer escucho, porque se volteó y se fue cabizbaja.

**Hola! Que tal? Les gusto? **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por favor dejen mas sobre sus opiniones o dudas **

**Besos,**

**aliciagf**


	12. Chapter 12

-EmilyPOV-

Las semanas fueron pasando lenta y tortuosamente, no había vuelto al campamento ya que Quirón me lo había prohibido tajantemente alegando que eran órdenes de mi 'querido' padre, no había querido contactar con Annabeth ni Percy porque la verdad no quería hablarles porque dirían algo como: 'todo va estar bien' y 'solo vez lo que quieres ver' y la verdad es que prefería ahorrármelo…

La situación con mi hermana no mejoro en realidad empeoro, yo trataba de evitarla lo más posible y no le dirigía la palabra a pesar de que ella intentaba hablarme cada vez que podía. Dioses!¿ Es que no entendía que no quería verla o escucharla en mi vida? ¿ Y lo que más quería en el mundo es irme de este lugar y estar en el campamento? ¿y qué diablos tenía mi padre en la cabeza cuando me ordeno que me fuera aquí? Eran muchas dudar que no sabía la respuesta a pesar de intentar por todos los medios hallarla.

Por otro lado trabe una rara amistad con el oso gigante Emmet ya que le gustaban las mismas cosas: Video juegos y las bromas. Nos pasábamos horas charlando de eso o jugando a pesar de que él siempre me ganaba era bastante entretenido jugar con él, relajándome y olvidándome por el momento que mi vida apestaba en todos los sentidos.

Con Nessie seguía hablando pero muy poco ya que intentaba por todos los medios que nos reconciliáramos a pesar de darle negativa no se rendía. ¡Por Hades le había dicho más de 100 veces sin exagerar que no iba a perdonar a Bella! Debía aceptar que nunca nos íbamos a llevar bien.

La escuela iba… supongo que bien, había sido castigada un par de vece ya que había hecho bromas vengándome de la idiota esa, enseñándole con quién se metía, las clases eran muy aburridas pero tenía que tratar de prestar atención para aprobar, la clase que mas me gustaba era griego ya que no tenía que estudiar nada.

El recuerdo de la primera clase todavía me daba risa ya que el profesor me quería poner en ridículo ya que no estaba prestando atención ya que lo sabía pero le salió el tiro por la culata

_-Flash Back-_

_Estaba en la clase de griego, me había sentado en la parte de atrás del salón y estaba dibujando una caricatura de Katy siendo aplastada por un piano mientras que el profesor leía un poema en griego y lo escribía en la pizarra. Su pronunciación en griego era pésima, me sentía tentada a corregirle un par de veces pero me contenía ya que no quería confrontar al profesor. Pero en una de esas no pude contenerme mas ya que había pronunciado demasiado mal y por la culpa del TDAH actué sin pensar_

_-Profesor-interrumpí, haciendo que se voltee con el ceño fruncido- la palabra que acaba de hablar no se pronuncia así-dije con una sonrisa inocente causando pequeñas risitas_

_-Y si eres tan inteligente, podrías tu leer el poema-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando que así yo me rendiría_

_-Claro-respondí y me encaminé a donde estaba el profesor con la mirada atónita de muchos de mis compañeros y comencé a leerlo con perfecta pronunciación y con voz corrida. Cuando termine con la mirada estupefacta de todos y el rostro del profesor morada de rabia que me mando a sentar, dejándome en paz en toda la clase aunque me seguía dando miradas molestas de vez en cuando, termino mi primera clase de griego_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_Holiii! Siento por no actualizar pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Dejen sus comentarios _

_Voy a responder los comentarios que me han dejado anteriormente y no los he podido contestar antes a pesar que quería:_

_Lily potter b: jajaj gracias por todos tus comentarios!_

_Guest: la verdad es que estoy muy ocupada y por eso me demoro y no lo puedo hacer más largos por la misma razón y porque me gusta dejar en intriga_

_Erika: jjaja gracias a pesar de no entender mucho de lo que pusiste al estar en no se portugués?_

_La otakuu que lee libros Gracias por todos lo comentarios que me dejaste, no te los pude contestar pero en serio los agradesco_

_Guest:jajaja sip_

_Acamarine Everde: jajajja siempre los capítulos subo en potterfis y luego acá_

_Anonimus: gracias_

_Ale74: gracias_


	13. Chapter 13

-BellaPOV-

Ya se acercaba navidad y Emily seguía sin hablarme mas de lo estrictamente necesario a pesar que había tratado de todas las formas posibles de acercarme y disculparme ella solo me esquivaba y se hacía la que no me escuchaba o simplemente me decía que la dejara en paz y que nunca me iba a perdonar.

Los demás Cullen sabían que ella a pesar de todo tenía razón y que debía dejarla en paz pero al ser yo Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen no me iba a rendir soy demasiado terca para dejar de intentar.

Edward me había dado su comentario de todo esto mientras me consolaba y a pesar de todo sabía que tenía razón, no podía de forzar las cosas y dejar que todo esto quede en el pasado a pesar de saber que no podía hacerlo.

Por otro lado sospechaba que Emily nos ocultaba algo, algo sobre el misterioso campamento y su padre y su familia de este. Ella sus expresiones que decía cuando maldecía y las palabras en clave cuando hablaba con Percy y Annabeth.

La conversación más extraña fue cuando hablo con él tal Quirón el día siguiente de bueno cuando la cosa se salió de control…

_-Flash Back-_

_Todos estábamos reunidos a excepción de Emily en la sala; ella al parecer estaba tratando de llamar a alguien que no le contestaba y no dejaba de maldecir con palabras realmente dignas de alguien que se pasó toda su vida entre marineros._

_Bueno la cosa era que a la dieciseisava llamada al fin le contesto una voz de un hombre que se notaba a distancia que rondaba más o menos en los treintantos hasta los cuarenta._

_Vi a mi esposo con confusión que hacía llamando a alguien mucho mayor que ella ¿sería su padre?_

_-Quirón-dijo emocionada. Tras decir ese nombre desechamos la idea de su padre entonces ¿quién era este sujeto?_

_-¿Emily?¿Qué pasa? Sabes que estas prohibida de llamarme- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Esta conversación se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy confuso_

_-Si lo sé recuerdo la orden de mi padre- ¿así que lo conocía?- solo que no soporto estar acá así que te llamo a avisarte que mañana parto al campamento_

_-Emily-la voz del hombre sonó muy triste tratando de encontrar las palabras para esto- ¡Dioses! – de nuevo esa expresión-Tu padre ayer vino a decirme que de seguro ibas a llamarme para decirme que ibas a volver al campamento y dijo que no podías irte de ninguna manera de ahí y que si te iba el tenía que tomar … eh… medidas necesarias para que no vuelvas. También me dijo que trates de averiguar el secreto que tienen con los que convives y que no vas a poder entrar al campamento hasta el verano próximo_

_-Quirón-sollozó, fue algo que simplemente desgarrador- no puedes hacer esto, sabes muy bien que si sigo con estos mortales solo va a traer muchos monstruos- ¿monstruos?- el segundo día que estuve me atacó un minotauro que va a pasar dentro de más días y si me ataca cuando este con alguno de ellos? Que piensas que le diga ¿la verdad? Son solo simples mortales- ¿Por qué nos dice mortales?- sabes que al ser una hija de los tres grandes es un imán para los monstruos_

_-Emily no sé qué decirte sé que tienes razón en lo que has dicho pero sabes que tu padre ha hablado y yo no puedo contradecir a un dios -¿esto es una broma?- a pesar de ser el director junto al Sr. D pero sabes las reglas_

_-Lo sé Quirón pero trata de hablar con mi padre- dijo suspirando- Gracias por escucharme _

_-Hasta pronto Emily- y corto_

_Todos estábamos muy confundidos la verdad es que eso era poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo nadie sabía que decir y solo sabíamos algo con certeza: algo muy grande nos estaba ocultando y no nos cansaríamos hasta saber que era…_

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Yo solo había logrado descubrir algo después de todas estas semanas en un libro griego que compre en Port Angeles , quienes eran los tres grandes que habían mencionado

_Los tres grandes eran considerados los tres dioses más poderosos de la mitología griega, estos dioses era Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Los tres eran los hijos de Cronos el titán del tiempo y Rea titán de la naturaleza_

_Zeus era el menor de los hijos y es conocido como el rey de los dioses. Tenía como dominio el aire, los vientos y su animal sagrado era el águila. Está casado con Hera diosa del Matrimonio y su hermana_

_Poseidón era considerado como el dios los mares, las tormentas, terremotos como también padre de los caballos y como un dios muy temperamental. Está casado con Anfitrite que era considerada hija del titán Océano y diosa de los mares tranquilos_

_Hades era considerado el hijo mayor y el rey del inframundo y de las riquezas, era un dios que según los griegos cruel y despiadado, está casado con Perséfone hija de su hermana Deméter y diosa de la primavera._

Esto era algo ridículo ya que los dioses griegos no existían estos solo eran mitos que los crearon para explicar las diferentes estaciones o fenómenos fuera de su comprensión, pero era lo único que encajaba aunque sueno loco ya que Nessie me había contado de su primer dia de clases en el almuerzo cuando una chica la insulto el agua de su botella parecía temblar queriendo salir, explicaría el hecho que pudiera hablar en griego sin que su dislexia le afecte, sus expresiones, las palabras en clave que siempre decía.

¿En serio mi hermana sería hija de uno de los tres grandes?¿Hija de Poseidón?¿Sería ella una semidiosa?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Holaaaa, enserio siento la demora pero estaba de viaje y cuando llegué escribí el capitulo pero mi hermando haciendo honor a su falta de cerebro lo borro junto al cap de mi otra historia (te quiero hermanito)…**

**Los que leen mi otra historia estoy reescribiendo el cap pero es difícil cuando tengo tantas ideas sin ordenar… así que por favor paciencia y no se preocupen no voy a dejar la historia. **

**Besos **

**Aliciapotterweasley**

**Pd: Gracias a los que comentaron y aquí va su respuestas del anónimo**

**Guest: jjaja gracias y si me he demorado un montón con el cap y de veras los siento**


	14. Chapter 14

-EmilyPOV-

En las siguientes semanas me di cuenta que la familia de mi hermana me miraba raro como si trataran de saber que era algo que me alerto ya que sería desastroso que se enteraran de lo que soy o simplemente lo sospecharan o al menos mi hermana ya que es muy curiosa y nunca se rinde hasta descubrir la verdad…

Negué con la cabeza para despejar de mi mente esos pensamientos absurdos y me puse a ver la televisión en la sala, empecé a cambiar de canal a la asar hasta encontré uno que me gusto que era de crímenes.

Después de media hora Bella llegó con los ojos entornados y me quedo mirando como si nunca me hubiera visto y con un libro en las manos trate de leerlo decía algo como mtiogrs gelygoris y intente forzar mi mente para poder leer, lo que leí no me gustó nada el libro era un maldito libro de mitología griega.

_Genial, justo lo que faltaba que traiga un libro de mitología griega_ pensé con sarcasmo.

Volví a mirarla y vi que se había quedado parada con los ojos enfocados en mí como si tratara de creer que fuera real.

Rodé los ojos me estaba volviendo demasiado paranoica desde la conversación con Quirón, pero ella seguía mirándome como si fuera algo que nunca en su vida había visto…

-¿Qué te pasa?-le espeté desde el "accidente" yo apenas le hablaba y cuando le hablaba era para decirle que me dejara en paz y bueno ahorita estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia con ella realmente estaba muy agotada mentalmente por todo y lo único que faltaba era que ella me siga mirando pero al terminar de hablar ella dio un respingo y negó ligeramente la cabeza y subió casi corriendo las escaleras.

Seguí viendo como media hora pero me distrajo un ruido que sonó como una serpiente, me tense inmediatamente sabía que podría ser una serpiente pero mi instinto me decía que era un monstruo, maldije internamente, tenía que ser justo cuando estaban todos los amigos de mi hermana. Era oficial tenía una de las peores suertes del mundo.

Salí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible de la parte de atrás de la casa, pero tuve la mala suerte de caerme chocando con la puerta haciendo bastante ruido pero pesar que sabía que al menos mi hermana iba a bajar asustada…

En el centro del jardín había una dracanae, eran un mujer monstruo que en vez de piernas tenía dos largas colas de serpientes, tenía la piel de un tono verde pálido asqueroso, pero lo más feo era sin duda su cara, tenía el rostro deformado mostrando sus dientes y en medio de estos una fina lengua de reptil y sus ojos verde jade inteso. Llevaba una lanza y un escudo grueso.

Nunca me había enfrentado a un monstruo de este tipo pero sinceramente esperaba que fuera más fácil de vencer…

Trasforme mi pulsera en una espada y también mi escudo en el momento en que llegaba mi hermana y el resto de su familia, al voltearlos a ver tenían unas expresiones bastantes cómicas miraban al monstruo con la boca abierta y los ojos entornados si no fuera que estaba en peligro junto con la familia de mi hermana.

Seguí mirándolos a todos que seguían sin reaccionar, hasta que mi hermana voltio a mirarme

-Emily aléjate-gritó desesperada, y corrió con una velocidad sobrenatural yo estaba a unos 10 metros y literalmente en un parpadeo me cogió y me llevó donde estaban los demás que se estaban formando en una posición defensiva.

-Bella suéltame! No pueden luchar contra la dracanae déjame-grite ya que me estaba sosteniendo por la cintura con brazos de hierro

-No deja de moverte Emily!-grito y continuo sosteniéndome

-POVBella-

Sostenía a Emily no podía soltarla ante una amenaza como esa, era un monstruo de la mitología griega, como había dicho Emily una dracanae.

Los demás se habían acercado gruñendo contra el monstruo mientras que Emily trataba que la soltara, pero no le podía hacer caso mi mente estaba mucho mas concentrada en ver como mi esposo salía volando por un golpe.

No pensé y me quede helada solté a mi hermanita por ir corriendo por Edward sabía que era lo peor que podía hacer pero no pensé y actué sin ser consiente que mi hermana correría tras el monstruo

-POVEmily-

Me acerque al monstruo recuperando mi espada y mi escudo que había perdido en el momento en el que mi hermana me había atrapado. Volteé un segundo para ver a mi hermana mirándome con una cara de dolor, solo negué levemente sonriendo para darle entender que no pasaba nada, señale para que todos los Cullen se fueran antes que salieran heridos, lo que me preguntaba ahora sobre ella era ¿qué eran?, pero no tenía tiempo para eso tenía que centrar mi atención en otra cosa. Los Cullen se había reunido en donde estaba mi hermana.

Avancé con pasos lentos y seguros a donde estaba la dracanae sonriendo….

Holii perdón por la tardana se que meresco toamatas y maldiciones! Gracias por todos lo comentarios me inspiraron a hacer el cap, si quieren poner un personaje pueden mandarme a este correo : agf0899

Sigan los sgtes criterios:

Nombre:

Edad:

Si es Vampiro/ Semidios/ licantropo

Padre o Madre (semidios)

Descripción física

Estilo

Virtudes

Defectos

Personalidad

Tambien pueden mandarme para preguntarme cosas o simplemente darme ideas


	15. Chapter 15

-EmilyPOV-

Avance con pasos lentos y seguros donde estaba la dracanae sonriendo; transforme mi pulsera en espada, escuche un jadeo sorprendido de los Cullen, pero no me importo en ese momento tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer, cuando estaba a unos 5 metros el monstruo se abalanzó por mí pero lo esquive y le hice una herida profunda en su hombro.

Soltó un alarido de dolor que hizo enfurecerla mas y se lanzo de nuevo en mi búsqueda siseando furiosa. Esta vez puede clavarte mi espada en la parte inferior del abdomen pero ella me pudo alcanzar con su lanza en mi brazo dejando una herida que el néctar por suerte podía curar al mismo tiempo que yo le incrustaba mi espada.

Al ver que el monstruo se deshizo en arena tomé un poco de néctar y comí un poco de ambrosía y vi como se me cerraba la herida; me volteé a ver a la familia de mi hermana y mi hermana que mostraban unos rostros perplejos e incrédulos, les sonreí y les hice un gesto para que entraran.

Ellos no solo tenían dudas, yo también las tenía ¿qué Hades eran ellos?

Nos sentamos en la sala, formando un silencio tenso. La primera en romperlo fue Nessie

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto con curiosidad, poniendo en palabras lo que todos querían decir

Sonreí un poco

-Soy algo que la verdad no quieren saber-terminé- pero si quieren les contesto- todos ellos asintieron rápidamente- si – ahí los rostros se vieron con sospecha- me dicen que Hades son ustedes- ahí todos se vieron unos entre otros.

Cuando Carlisle iba a tomar la palabra, el timbre sonó, rápidamente fue a abrir; después de unos minutos volvió con una chica de unos 18 o 19 años vestida como una profesora, piel pálida y ojos como lo de esta familia, al instante me di cuenta que era como ellos la misma cosa.

Carlisle se veía sorprendido por la visitante, pero igualmente se notaba que confiaba en ella.

-Ella es Amber Jones, la conocí en Inglaterra-comenzó y nos fue presentando. La verdad es que me sonaba algo, creí haberla escuchado de alguna parte.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí?-pregunto educadamente Edward

-En realidad venía a ver a Emily-respondió

-¿A mí? Pero ¿por qué?

-Quiron me envió a cuidarte-dijo- y para asegurarme que no hagas locuras

-Creo que vienes un poco tarde-respondí con sorna

Nessie intervino

-¿por qué la tienes que venir a cuidar? ¿cómo ella puede convertir una pulsera en espada?

Me miro a los ojos, tratándome de decir que entendía lo que había dicho

-tienes que decirles la verdad, Emily

Yo solo asentí

-BellaPOV-

Todo estaba demasiado confuso desde antes que viniera la tal Amber. Ella se sento a lado de mi hermana, incitándola a que comience a hablar.

-Bueno-comenzó nerviosa-¿alguno de ustedes sabe sobre mitología griega?- todos asentimos- bueno todo de lo que habla es verdad, desde los dioses, los monstruos , todo- todos la miramos con cara como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, a excepción de Amber y mío que lo sospechaba desde antes.

-Es cierto-intervino Amber- los dioses griegos son reales, después de que te fueras Carlisle empecé a enseñar historia griega y me enteré de la existencia de los semidioses, es un mundo secreto como el nuestro, como decían los mitos los dioses bajaban del Olimpo y se enamoraban de mortales y tenían un hijo, mitad humano y mitad dios.

Emmet no pudo contener mas su risa y estallo en una descomunal carcajada

-¿Estas… dicien…do que… existen los dioses griegos?

-Los dioses griegos existen Emmet y los semidioses también, estas al frente de un semidios-dijo seriamente

-¿Emily eres un semidios?-ella asintió- es absurdo-dijo Nessie negando la cabeza

-Es verdad Ness-respondio- Lamentablemente es verdad-dijo con un suspiro

-¿Por qué lamentablemente?-pregunté

-Porque para los semidioses griegos la esperanza de vida es de máximo 20 años-me respondió con voz fría

Hola! Les gusto dejen sus comentarios! Este capitulo va dedicado a Alejandra, que creo el nuevo personaje


	16. Chapter 16

-BellaPOV-

-¿Por qué lamentablemente?-pregunté

-Porque para los semidioses griegos la esperanza de vida es de máximo 20 años- me respondió con voz fría.

Todos nos quedamos helados por lo que dijo, era imposible solo eran niños; pero lo que mas nos aterró fue la indiferencia en que lo dijo, no se veía ningún sentimiento en Emily mas que una frialdad que impactaba.

-¿por qué?- la voz de mi hija salió en forma de un susurro con la voz rota como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, y si la conocía bien lo estaba

-como vieron los monstruos nos buscan para matarnos, especialmente a los hijos de los Tres Grandes.- se mantenía impasible

-¿De quién eres hija?-pregunto Carlisle con la pena gravada en sus facciones, le había cogido cariño al igual que toda la familia sin procurarlo

-Poseidón, dios del mar-respondió- uno de los Tres Grandes

-Entonces…-pero me interrumpió

-Si estoy en más peligro que los demás- dijo restándole importancia con la mano

-EmilyPOV-

Odiaba estar contándoles todo esto, odiaba que me miraban con pena porque no iba a vivir mucho ¿y que si no lo hacía? Así era para todos los mestizo, claro que podía ir a Nueva Roma como Percy y Annabeth pero no quería estar encerrada en esa ciudad, no era lo mío. Yo quiero vivir en el mundo mortal, claro, tanto como pueda.

Y ¿Cómo podría ayudarme la tal Amber? Recordaba que Annabeth me había hablado de ella, que conocía nuestro mundo y que no era una mortal; pero nada más que eso. Y estaba segura de que los Cullen era lo mismo que ella así que técnicamente tampoco eran mortales. ¿Qué eran? Tenían que decírmelo o si no lo averiguaría por mi propia cuenta.

-y ustedes que son no son simples mortales o ¿no?

Carlisle pareció dudar y miro a toda su familia antes de comenzar a hablar

-Somos vampiros-me quede en blanco ¿vampiros? Eso debe ser una broma lo único que existen son las empusas y a ellas se les llamaba vampiras. Era imposible

\- Estas de broma ¿no?-le solté- en serio piensan que me voy a tragar el cuento que son vampiros, los vampiros no existen solo las empusas-dije ya riéndome, al ver que todos me miraban serios empecé a dudar- ¿es en serio verdad?- todos asintieron- con razón mi padre me envió acá quería eliminarme-lo murmure despacio para mí misma pero todos parecieron escucharlo

-Emily, no sé qué piensa tu padre pero nosotros al contrario de todos los demás de nuestra especie bebemos solo sangre de animal, no gusta llamarnos vegetarianos- dijo mi hermana- y apropósito nuestra madre sabía que eras semidiosa-preguntó

-No, ella nunca lo puede saber -dije- solo sabe lo que los conté al principio claro sin ese nombre, no estoy segura de que nombre se puso cuando la conoció. No se lo puedes decir, es solo una mortal.

En ese momento Nessie se paró del sofá que estaba sentada y se acercó a mi hermana y le toco la mejilla después de unos instantes Bella asintió.

-Verás te tenemos que contar algo más-dijo mi hermana con nervios- Reneesme no es la hermana de Edward si no nuestra hija- okeeey eso no lo esperaba, fruncí el seño Nessie debería tener unos doce años y mi hermana y cuñado alrededor de 26, era imposible.

-Si claro- bufé- y a mi me gustaría ir al Tártaro, es imposible que sea tu hija

Bella negó

-Es mi hija la tuve cuando tenía 18 años pero al ser semi-vampiro crece mas rápido

Bueno eso tiene un poco de sentido, solo un poco

-Entoces sería mi sobrina ¿no?-dije, ella asintió- entonces Nessie ni se te ocurra llamarme tía porque te juro por el Estigio que me suicidio no soy tan vieja para eso- se escuchó un trueno

-Emily no deberías jugar así con ese juramento- me regaño Amber, yo solo me encogí de hombro me daba exactamente igual lo que pensara

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Carlisle curioso

-Si no lo cumples mueres o pasan cosas muy malas- dije indiferente, ellos me miraron con ojos como platos- Amber deberías irte estoy bien y no necesito de una niñera para que me cuiden soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta y si vez a Quirón dile que me llame-dije- La verdad es que ha sido un día muy largo, me voy a dormir-dije levantándome

-Emily no me voy a ir si es lo que quieres, sé que no necesitas una niñera pero si necesitas un contacto con los del campamento y es más seguro que yo este vigilándote por si acaso

Me encogí los hombros había sido un día muy largo como para discutir lo haría mañana

Holaaa sorry por la demora, en verdad he estado super ocupada, he tenido que estudiar como loca porque estaba jalada en un curso (comunicación) así que se imaginaran que mi querida madre me castigo pero ya volví y espero que disfruten el cap y lo comenten


	17. Chapter 17

-POVEmily-

Pase la noche sin dormir, literalmente, daba vueltas en la cama, viendo si en realidad era algo bueno que mi hermana supiera la verdad. Por un lado, yo ya no tendría que esconder mi naturaleza, ni ellos la suya lo que haría un poco más tolerable la convivencia, solo un poco. Por otro lado, si algunos del campamento tanto griego o romano se enteraran de la existencia de los vampiros, iban a dar una caza a toda la especie; es verdad que no me llevo bien con ellos (en concreto con mi hermana) pero nunca les desearía eso a nadie.

Tampoco sabía cómo sentirme con la presencia de la tal Amber, sabía que había ayudado a Annie cuando era pequeña… Era reconfortante que Quiron me quiera ayudar pero también siento como si él no confiara en que me pueda cuidar sola, cuando en realidad si puedo. En fin luego tendría que ver qué hacer con ella.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con unas ojeras súper marcadas como si me las hubiera marcado con un plumón negro y con el cabello revuelto. En ese momento fue lo que menos me intereso, mi mente estaba en otro mundo, cogí la primera ropa para ponerme que resultó una camiseta del campamento con un jean azul oscuro, para completar mi atuendo escogí unas converse negras con amarres naranjas.

Cuando baje a desayunar todos me quedaron mirando y no puede evitar mirar que la tal Amber seguía ahí pero con otra ropa que consistía en un pantalón negro con una blusa verde de tirantes.

-Buenos días-me respondieron el saludo, me fui a desayunar bajo la atenta mirada de todos sabía que querían preguntarme algo pero nadie se atrevía y eso me comenzaba a sacarme de onda- saben si quieren preguntarme algo, solo escúpanlo no les voy a tirar fuego o algo

-La verdad es que queríamos saber –comenzó mi cuñado- que poderes tienes y como son los demás semidioses

Suspire, sería muy larga el día, lo que odiaba es que justo este día comenzaban las vacaciones navideñas.

-Los poderes de los semidioses no siempre son los mismos, en realidad depende en cómo es cada uno y cuál es tu padre divino o si eres descendiente de un dios. Por ejemplo, mi hermano Percy, al igual que yo podemos manejar el agua, también podemos curarnos con ella o fortalecernos- dije manejando el agua que estaba en mi vaso dándole diferentes formas, a lo que todos a excepción de Amber quedaron con los ojos como platos- algunos semidioses heredan un don, por así decirlo que sus hermanos no heredaron como un amigo de mi hermano Leo puede manejar el fuego pero los demás hijos de Hefesto no pueden. También hay otra opción de tener poderes y es que te bendigan, yo tengo la bendición de tres dioses: Zeus, Hefesto y Hécate – ahí ellos estaban bastante alucinados- gracias a estas bendiciones puedo manejar los rayos, manejar el fuego a mi antojo- prendiendo mi mano con una bola de fuego, lo que los vampiros retrocedieron, haciendo que frunza el ceño y la apague- y manejar la niebla, que es un velo que hace que los mortales y la mayoría de los semidioses vean la realidad distorcionada. Y básicamente es eso los poderes que manejan los semidioses-termine con una sonrisa- ahora por qué retrocedieron ante el fuego?

-Los vampiros solo podemos ser destruidos si nos incineran

-Ahh-respondí; sabía que si me hubiera enterado de esto hace algunas semanas yo no hubiera dudado en matar en mi hermana, en especial después del accidente ya que mi defecto fatídico es el guardar rencor algo un poco peligroso para alguien como yo ya que cuando le guardaba rencor a alguien no dudaría en vengarme de la peor forma, ya sea incluso matándole o matando a un ser querido.

-Emily- comenzó mi cuñado - ¿Qué pasó exactamente en el bosque?- Haciendo que todos voltearan a verme con curiosidad menos Amber que al parecer Quiron le había ido a contar el chisme, juro por Hades que a veces se comporta peor que las viejas chismosas de

-Lo de siempre un monstruo tratándome de matar- dije quitándole importancia al asunto pero seguían mirándome insistentemente- Cuando me fi al bosque a entrenar, lo de siempre espada y arco - comencé a lo que me gane miradas preocupadas, por manejar armas tan "joven", rodé los ojos ¿Cómo esperaban que me defendiera? ¿Con peluches? A veces de verdad eran ridículos- Manejo esas armas desde los 8 no es para tanto, el campamento te entrena para eso porque si no, bueno, mueres- termine con una sonrisa un tanto maniática, todo eso era verdad si no te defiendes mueres, así era nuestra vida.

-BellaPOV-

Estaba horrorizada. No tacha eso, eso no lo describía, era algo mucho peor. ¿Comó una niña de 8 años va a manejar un arma? Y lo peor de todo es que si no lo hacía moría ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Ninguna persona se merece eso, vivir con constante miedo de que te ataque, una guerra sin fin, y la que tiene como única salida la muerte, eso era algo indescriptible.

¿Por qué mi hermanita le tenía que pasar esto? ¿No podía ser a alguien más? ¿Alguien un poco mayor, quizás? Y odiaba eso, sabía que con su hermana nunca iban a ser cercanas, ese era un hecho; pero igual la amaba, sabía que daría su vida por ella, porque era su hermanita la única. La que ella como hermana mayor debía protegerla lo cual no había hecho un buen trabajo; y eso le repugnaba, mientras que su hermana estaba en peligro constante ella como una inmortal no hacía nada al respecto. Y por eso se odiaba, y a la misma vez se repugnaba por no haberse dado cuenta de eso. Simplemente había dado por descontado que su hermanita estaba bien y no sabía que como semidiosa siempre estaba al borde de la muerte… Sintió una mano coger su mano con fuerza era Edward, tratando de hacerle saber que no era su culpa ella nunca pudo haberlo sabido, suspiro. Al parecer todos estaban horrorizados por lo que conllevaba tener sangre divina, la más afectada era Nessie ya que desde el principio fue muy cercana a ella.

-Sigue- pidió con una voz ronca, llorando sin lágrimas. Ella siguió indiferente

-No les voy a decir que ser mestizo no es peligroso y quiero que eso lo entiendan, es un mundo muy peligroso- dijo mirando a cada uno a los ojos- tienen que ver que la mayoría de las reglas de la sociedad no las cumplimos como el uso de las armas que nosotros las manejamos desde pequeños, o dependiendo de qué edad entres a cualquiera de los campamentos, el campamento Jupiter que es de los romanos o el campamento Mestizo que es el griego que es el que yo voy ya que soy griega, aunque se pueden hacer excepciones que se hacen desde el final de la guerra contra Gea hace algunos años. Son los únicos lugares en los que estamos seguros- ¿Una guerra? ¿Ella luchó? No, eso era imposible, me sentía aún peor. En definitiva era la peor hermana del mundo – Y para que lo sepan si participe, tenía 8, la misma edad con la que ingrese al campamento, había ingresado hace una semana, creo- la mire horrorizada ¿8 años? Qué tenía en la cabeza ese campamento, no pueden mandar a una niña de esa edad a una guerra…- Pero no luche, no me dejaron; decían que era muy pequeña me dejaron con los niños, ayude con la organización de las trampas, bromas porque los romanos querían invadir el campamento, bueno pero eso es otro tema, la cosa es que los campamentos te entrenan para sobrevivir, aunque tienen grandes diferencias, el romano es mucho más estricto y se divide en 5 cohortes y como jefes tienen a dos pretores; ellos tienen como entrenador a Lupa que te entrena antes de ir al campamento y si no eres bueno- se encogió de hombros- te mata, lo que si deben saber es que la vida de los romanos es más larga, ellos tienen una ciudad dentro del campamento con colegios y universidades, se llama "Nueva Roma ", ahí está mi hermano con su novia Annabeth, hija de Atenea.- ¿Por qué no va ahí? Podría tener una larga vida y mucho mas pacífica- pero debes tener 10 años de servicio aunque Percy no los hizo por ser un héroe en las dos guerras y un ex-pretor – dijo restándole importancia- en cambio el campamento griego es mucho más relajado y tiene como director al Sr. D que es Dionisio, El gran Dios del vino- lo dijo con sarcasmo la última parte- junto con Quirón el entrenador…

-Lo llamaste hace un tiempo ¿no?- la interrumpí

-Si quería volver al campamento pero no me dejo- dijo con fastidio- mi padre le ordenó eso y el no puede desobedecer a un dios, al menos que quiera morir o ser maldecido. Bueno la cosa es que me ataco un monstruo en el bosque, me desconcentre y me ataco; nada nuevo.

HOLAAA, SORRY POR LA DEMORA PERO ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMENTEN PORFASS


	18. Chapter 18

_-Si quería volver al campamento pero no me dejo- dijo con fastidio- mi padre le ordenó eso y el no puede desobedecer a un dios, al menos que quiera morir o ser maldecido. Bueno la cosa es que me ataco un monstruo en el bosque, me desconcentre y me ataco; nada nuevo._

POV BELLA

-Y luego lo ataque y lo envié al Tartaro y me desmaye. Fin de la historia-dijo con una sonrisa, no puedo entenderlo ¿Cómo lo puede decir con una sonrisa?¿No ve que si no hubiéramos llegado, hubiera muerto?

-Emily-dije, me miro con bastante frialdad pero menos de la acostumbrada- ¿Podemos hablar?-ella solo asintió y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque

Llegamos a un especie de claro cerca de la casa pero no nos podían escuchar desde aquí. Era pequeño rodeado de árboles y cerca de un riachuelo. Era bonito no tanto como el claro de Edward y yo pero se asemejaba bastante quitando las flores.

-Emily- empecé dubitativa-sé que no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones pero en serio cuídate, eres mi hermana y siento que te he fallado- sin darme cuenta había empezado a sollozar, Emily me abrazó

-No es tu culpa que me haya tocado esta vida, es algo que no puedes cambiar ni siquiera yo puedo y voy a tratar de cuidarme todo lo que pueda pero no te puedo prometer nada- dijo mirándome a los ojos algo llorosos como si intentara no llorar- es algo queva a suceder tarde o temprano, recuerda que eres inmortal me vas a ver morir quieras o no lo que depende es el tiempo que me queda- dijo llorando- pero tengo un buen entrenamiento puedo con la mayoría de monstruos solo pero si me atacaran juntos no sé si sobreviva.

-¿Pero y el campaento Júpiter no podrías vivir en su ciudad?- dije casi desesperadamente, pero negó

-No quiero vivir ahí es deprimente, y es muy romano; aunque ya estamos en paz siguen sin agradarme a parte no es que tenga una buena relación directa con ellos, solo con Frank el pretor ,su novia Hazel y Jason que es mas griego que romano pero con los demás me llevo fatal solo me toleran por ser la hermana de Percy pero me gane su antipatía al hacerles bromas pesadas cuando tenía once, casi ocasiono una guerra que por suerte Percy evitó pero si no fuera por él los romanos hubieran ido tras mi cabeza.

-Pero eras una niña, en realidad lo sigues siendo ¿No podría hablar Percy por ti para que te acepten?

Negó con la cabeza con los ojos llorosos

-Ya lo intentó quiso que vaya con él este año pero se lo negaron y eso que no le niegan nada. Incluso intento que Poseidón intercediera pero él no quiso, mi padre me detesta-dijo con la voz quebrada; estaba realmente sin palabras, su vida había sido muy peligrosa y su padre la detesta ¿Qué clase de padre detesta a su hija? O peor ¿no quiere su bienestar? Prácticamente había tenido que crecer solo ya sea en internados que Reneé la mandaba o en el campamento nadie había estado a lado de ella, solo Percy, su hermano, enseñándole a defenderse y controlándola pero desde ahora ella la iba a tener no iba a estar sola nunca mas. A parte se había ganado el cariño de toda la familia la consideraba una mas, incluso Rosalie la quería en especial luego de que se sepa la verdad.

-¿Por qué te detesta?

-Dos semanas después de que me reclamara me fue a ver al campamento, prácticamente me dijo que no quería que naciera-dijo apretando los puños- después de eso me largue de la playa y me fui a mi cuarto donde encontré mis pulseras; lo empecé a odiar ¿Cómo un padre puede no querer que su hija no nazca y aun peor decircelo? Después de eso, me metía siempre en problemas ya sean bromas o en peleas,deje de comer, prácticamente me pasaba las comidas buscando a monstruos en el bosque las únicas veces que iba a comer era porque Percy me obligaba hasta que una veces entre en coma tenía 13 porque me hirió un monstruo y mi cuerpo ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria por haber dejado de comer según recuerdo no había comido en 4 días- dijo mirando a la nada, con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas; seguía abrazada a ella- Estuve en coma dos semanas pero desperté, fue la única vez que vi a Percy tan triste, ni siquiera después de la guerra que murieron un montón de gente, estuvo así. Luego me empezó a gritar, estaba demasiado molesto pero el me ayudo a recuperarme, él fue prácticamente el único motivo para seguir prácticamente me obligaba a comer. La verdad fue horrible esa época, ese año no volví a casa me quede en la casa de Percy, no quería ver a Reneé y en realidad no la he visto desde entonces.

Nos quedamos en silencio, analizaba lo que me acababa de decir era horrible, al parecer mi hermanita estuvo sin familia toda su vida, sin padres; Reneé nunca fue una buena madre para ella, siempre la mandaba lejos a un internado y de alguna forma nunca me comporte como su hermana, estaba mas preocupada de estar pendiente de mi madre que de ella cuando llegaba y luego me fui a Forks y ni una vez me pregunte que fue de ella toda mi concentración fue Edward y lo demás que vino con él. Mientras tanto ella se encerraba en un caparazón sus sentimientos trataba siempre de ocultarlos, para demostrar que era fuerte y que nada le afectaba. También creo un mecanismo de defensa las bromas, era su salida para que no vean que sufría. Cada vez me sentía peor

\- Mi padre piensa que he manchado su nombre por los problemas que cause y que todavía causo, el estuvo especialmente molesto cuando me enferme de anorexiay entre en coma, casi me mata, dijo que estaba arruinando su imagen pero mi hermano no lo dejo y discutió con él.-empezó a decir con los ojos cerrados abrazándome- dijo de que si me mataba que lo matara a él también. Solo por eso no lo hizo mi padre ama a mi hermano por ser el héroe de las dos guerras hace que ser hijo de Poseidón sea ser de otro nivel pero yo no soy como él, Percy es demasiado bueno y leal; él nunca quiso ser así por eso cada vez que me ofrecían una misión el no me dejo ir, decía que era demasiado peligroso y yo era una niña y que debería disfrutar de mi vida no ir a misiones suicidas por eso él iba junto a su novia a esas misiones, es por eso que Poseidón me odia probablemente me mando aquí para ver si alguno de ustedes se tentaba lo suficiente con mi sangre como para matarme y no tenerlo que hacer él y quedar mal.

Bueno si antes me sentía mal, ahorita no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Su vida había sido espantosa pero ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, que alentaba a los demás a seguir intentándolo.


End file.
